


Thea's last stand

by Eleni_Sk



Series: Shenanigans in Time [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleni_Sk/pseuds/Eleni_Sk
Summary: When all hope is lost and all her family is dead, Thea asks Zatanna for a favor.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Series: Shenanigans in Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416949
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Thea's last stand

“Are you sure you want to do this, Thea?” Zatanna asked her companion.

“I’ve lost all my family, Zat. I lost Roy. Not much left to fight for. So, I’m going to go back and fix it. I’m going to do things right. I will.” Thea Queen-Harper replied, looking into her eyes.

“Okay, then. The spell is ready. You will return to your 17-year-old self, a few days before Oliver’s return.”

“Thank you, Zatanna.” The brunette said. “This means the world to me.”

“I hope that when we meet again, you will be successful,” Zatanna said.

“I will be,” Thea said and Zatanna began casting the spell. The last thing she saw before the darkness claimed her, was Zatanna wishing her good luck. And boy, she was going to need it.

  
Thea groaned as the sun rays hit her face, sneaking through the curtains. She turned her face and buried herself underneath her covers, going back to sleep. And she almost did, but then, a random thought entered her mind. Her bedroom at the Hall of Justice did not have a window.

She shot up in a sitting position and looked around her frantically. Until she recognized the room. Her room. Her old room. At the Queen Manor. She made it.

“I did it.” She said wide-eyed. “I did it!” she jumped from the bed and did a little dance. “Oh my god, I did it!”

She ran to her closet and then to the bathroom to get ready for the day because she had things to do. A lot of things. She washed and put on a pair of jeans and a cotton T-shirt with a black and white cardigan. Plus, a pair of tennis shoes.

She was almost out of her room when she realized that she had to check the date. She had to be careful after all. It took her a few minutes, but she managed to locate her phone. It was a Saturday, almost a week before Oliver returned to Star City. Well, it was Starling city, at this point, she corrected herself.

She almost flew down the stairs to the dining room for breakfast. And then she had to restrain herself from practically assaulting Walter with a giant hug. She hadn’t seen him in years. And then there was her mother, who had died for her children, no matter her flaws.

“Good morning!” she said brightly, taking her seat across from her stepfather.

“Good morning, Thea,” Walter said pleasantly.

“Thea! You’re up early.” Her mother was taken aback.

“Yes, I am. It’s a new day full of potential and opportunities. And I do have plans for it.” She said filling her plate.

“Oh? What kind of plans?” Moira asked.

“Well, I’m going to volunteer at one of the dog shelters. And then, we’ll see. And I have homework to do, too.”

“And what brought on this change?” his mother asked. Past Thea would have been in bed until the early hours of the afternoon and she would steer clear of anything school-related.

“Let’s just say that I had a prophetic dream that put things in perspective for me.” The young girl replied, sipping her coffee.

“Are you going to share with the class?” Walter asked playfully.

“Nope. But I will tell you this; I believe that this coming week will be very good.” She smiled brilliantly.

  
Thea had a busy weekend. Saturday was spent between volunteering at the Glades and hoping to catch a glimpse of Roy, and doing her homework for the week. She had little time to plan and plot, but she made up for it on Sunday. She made a timeline of all the major events, both good and bad, and made some notes. She set in motion one plan. She mentioned casually that she needed a new laptop at dinner and Walter jumped in and offered the IT’s services and also recommended Felicity Smoak. And that’s what Thea was looking for: an excuse to meet Felicity. And she got it. She was counting on Walter’s fondness of her.

The school couldn’t let out soon enough on Monday. She had spent the day avoiding Margo and her crew after telling them that she had no interest in parties and drugs anymore. They didn’t take it all that well. But finally, the last bell rang, and Thea was the first out of the door. The driver was waiting for her as always, and after greeting him, she asked him to take her to QC.

It took almost half an hour to reach the offices because of the traffic, but when they finally arrived, Thea barely waited for the car to stop before jumping out of it. She almost ran to the security desk to collect her badge and then she had to force herself to walk calmly to the IT department, and not run.

She was going to see Felicity again, after so many years. Felicity had been her best friend, her brother’s light (and wife), Roy’s ‘mom’, her sister (both in law and by choice), and pretty much everyone’s favorite person. then she had been ripped from them.

When she reached her desk, she stopped a few feet away to take a few deep breaths to calm down.

“Felicity Smoak?” she said catching her attention, “Hi, I’m Thea Queen.” And yes, she was fully aware that her brother had used that same line the first time he had met Felicity. But she had to have a little fun, right?

“Miss Queen, hi! What can I do for you?” she asked, pushing her glasses up her nose, in a very Felicity like manner.

“Well, for one, you can call me Thea.” She said with a pleasant smile.

“Well, I’m Felicity.” She offered her hand.

“Great to meet you.” Thea shook it. “I need your expertise. I need a new laptop.”

“Well, you came to the right place. Have a seat.”

Thea kept coming back to the IT department and more accurately, to Felicity’s cubicle every day after that, with hot chocolate and cookies, making sure to stay away from anything containing nuts.

And Felicity never questioned her presence in her office, even though she never really gave her a reason why she was thereafter the first time. But she couldn’t help herself. She had missed her a lot.

She was there, with Felicity, having lunch, when her mother called her. Oliver had been found.

He was coming home.


End file.
